Episode 111
The Tears of Love and Life is the 111th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The fourth of the Seven Kin of Purgatory falls, urging the second-in-command of Grimoire Heart, Bluenote Stinger, to join the battlefield on Tenrou Island for one purpose: finding the location of Mavis Vermillion's grave. Summary With Meredy in a three-way link with Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster, she concludes that if she ends her life, she will also be able to end Gray's for Ultear's sake. She attempts to use her swords to slice her neck, but Juvia attacks herself to stop her. Meredy, though in pain, tries again, insisting that the only option left is for all of them to die. As her sword descends, she recalls the memories she has with Ultear. Meredy remembers the day Ultear took her in to save her and the time that she called Ultear her mother. Her emotions from these memories flood through the link and Juvia intercepts the blade and hugs her. She exclaims that Meredy should live for the ones she loves and she will do the same. Juvia's emotions flood through the link as well, urging Meredy to burst into tears as Juvia did and concede defeat. The two collapse in the water, unable to fight each other. Concurrently, Gray notices that the extra senses and the mark on his arm have disappeared, however, Ultear is suddenly behind him. He is wary of her, though she admits that she is actually Ur's daughter. She smiles at him, saying that she has wanted to see him for so long and that she is on his side. He accuses her of lying and argues that Ur mustn't be proud of what her daughter is doing. However, Ultear replies that her actions are what Ur wanted. Carla meets up with Natsu's group, who have taken shelter from the rain. They decide to head back to the main camp in order to find the others. As they head out, Natsu asks Doranbolt to help them by stalling the Magic Council, though Doranbolt is only baffled by their actions. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet encounters Azuma as she looks for Wendy while Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss and Panther Lily are faced with the threat of Rustyrose at the main camp. On the Grimoire Heart ship, Hades realizes that Bluenote has already left for battle after Meredy's defeat. As Natsu's group travels to the main camp, they feel an ominous Magic Power and meet the Grimoire Heart deputy himself, Bluenote Stinger. His Magic is felt all throughout the island as he makes the ground between the group's feet sink. He declares that he doesn't care about Fairy Tail or Zeref. All he wants is the location of the First Master's grave. At the same time, Cana Alberona arrives at Mavis' grave, only to find that it's shining. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Wōtā}} * |Ēra}} * Spells used * * * Abilities used *Flight * Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, the swords Meredy tried to use to kill herself looked different than the ones she usually creates. *In the anime, Juvia uses a Water-enhanced punch to break her leg instead of just attacking it. *In Meredy's flashback to her time with Ultear in Grimoire Heart's airship, Ultear wears a different dress. *In the anime, Virgo and Wendy have a conversation before Wendy gets the Celestial Spirit clothing. *Grimoire Heart's airship interior differed in the Anime and Manga. *In the anime, Bluenote stopped the rain. Navigation